The Other Guys
by Gublyb
Summary: The first ten Freelancers are the most well known- Powerful warriors, skilled tacticians and the most concealed of spies. But, as any geographer will tell you, there are 51 states of America. In his letters the the Chairman, the director sends the files of all 51 Freelancers to him. They are heros, killers, fighters and survivors. This is their story. The story of the other guys.
1. Dear Chairman

From: The Director

To: *NAME REDACTED*

Subject: Report on Project Freelancer.

Dear Chairman

In an effort to further demonstrate my projects willingness to co operate with your investigation, I am sending you further files on the Project. Please note that these have been cleared from the highest levels of secrecy, and are for your eyes only.

Some of what you find in these files may disturb you. Let me assure you that all of what this project has done, and achieved, has been for the benefit of mankind, despite what you may want to believe. For all you may accuse project Freelancer of, these files are evidence to the good we have achieved in our duration.

And while the Meta continues to elude us, I hope you will be convinced after reading that the agents we have are more than capable of taking him in, or if need be, down. Project Freelancer only recruited the best, and so what I send to you today is the personal files on all of our agents. I hope this will be enough to satisfy you for awhile, as well as move the investigation forward to the point where project freelancer can be re-opened.

Sincerely Director Leonard Church

51 FILES ENCLOSED

1: AGENT TEXAS

2: AGENT CAROLINA

3: AGENT NEW YORK

4: AGENT WYOMING

5: AGENT NORTH DAKOTA

6: AGENT WASHINGTON

7: AGENT MAINE

8: AGENT SOUTH DAKOTA

9: AGENT FLORIDA

10: AGENT CONNECTICUT

11: AGENT UTAH

12: AGENT CALIFORNIA

13: AGENT IOWA

14: AGENT VIRGINIA

15: AGENT WEST VIRGINIA

16: AGENT IDAHO

17: AGENT DELAWARE

18: AGENT SOUTH CAROLINA

19: AGENT ARKANSAS

20: AGENT KANSAS

21: AGENT MICHIGAN

22: AGENT NEVADA

23: AGENT NEW JERSEY

24: AGENT MISSISSIPPI

25: AGENT COLORADO

26: AGENT ALASKA

27: AGENT GEORGIA

28: AGENT ALABAMA

29: AGENT ILLINOIS

30: AGENT NEBRASKA

31: AGENT OHIO

32: AGENT LOUISIANA

33: AGENT HAWAII

34: AGENT MARYLAND

35: AGENT NEW MEXICO

36: AGENT NEW HAMPSHIRE

37: AGENT MASSACHUSETTS

38: AGENT ARIZONA

39: AGENT WISCONSIN

40: AGENT PORTA RICA

41: AGENT PENNSYLVANIA

42: AGENT TENNESSEE

43: AGENT OREGON

44: AGENT INDIANA

45: AGENT MINNESOTA

46: AGENT KENTUCKY

47: AGENT OKLAHOMA

48: AGENT MONTANA

49: AGENT D.C

50: AGENT MISSOURI

51: AGENT ALABAMA

 _A/N: As somebody so rightly pointed out, I did repeat myself in this chapter by using 45 twice. Sorry for the mistake, is now fixed._


	2. Agent Alabama

CODENAME: ALABAMA

REAL NAME: JOSEPH HARRISON

AGE: 28

SUIT TYPE: NONE

SUIT POWER: FARSIGHT

RANKING: 51

PROFILE:  
Agent Alabama was an up and coming agent in project freelancer. He was a skilled C.Q.C fighter as well as being a highly proficient sniper. When he was given his freelancer suit power of Farsight, he rapidly fell into insanity, screaming about the world being fake and the dentures of a rooster. While quickly placed under physiatric care, he managed to predict an incoming covenant assault. Agent Alabama is kept around for his rare coherent moment where he manages to give an accurate prediction of the future. The rest of his time is spent in a secure cell, left to his insane mutterings about rubies stealing his show.

SUIT COLOURING: none

ALLIES: Alabama responds well to those he used to work with, namely Agent Ohio and agent Louisiana. Other personal in his presence only leads to him becoming excitable.

MISSIONS: -THE COLDFORT This was Alabama's one and only functional mission with his enhancement functioning properly. He, Ohio, Louisiana and Nebraska infiltrated an incursionist base as team C, and were successful on their mission to eliminate high ranking LT, Adrian Beckers. As they were trying to escape, Alabama reportedly took down entire waves of enemies while running with perfect headshots, and when one for tried to now him down with a mini gun he dodged every bullet before killing him with his bare hands. This incredible skill demonstrated the power that a Farsight enhancement had, being able to predict how entire fights will progress before they began. Such technology to a lesser degree was implanted into agent Virgina's Farsight 2.1, and she continues to top all records we set for her.

-THE LONE RANGER (TLR)  
In the all out assault on incursionist freighter The Lone Ranger, when all 51 freelancers attacked at once, Agent Alabama lost his mind. He was just as effective as at Coldfort at first, but broke down when the leaders turned up. In the end he had be be rendered unconscious and removed from the battlefield by agent Louisiana. This mission marked the end of Agent Alabama's active duty. However, while in a cell, he made an accurate prediction that the leaders were escaping in a shuttle. These rare predictions remain the only reason he is kept aboard.

-HADES On the planet Hades, Alabama predicted a trap. This was relayed to he agents on the ground, and they escaped without harm.

-LOSS OF AGENT LOUISIANA When Agent Louisiana was captured by incursionist rebels, Alabama knew what had happened without being told. He quickly decided to escape his cell, steal a pelican and find her. Once he got to the incursionist base, he killed every living soul on the ship, rescued Louisiana and left back the the MOI. He than promptly returned to his cell. It was decided that he would not receive punishment for his actions, and that his therapy would resume. Thus event showed that agent Alabama is capable of rational thought.

NOTES: Agent Alabama has remained in care for some time now. His was the first and only case of a suit enhancement critically failing, and we since learned from him and we now test enhancements carefully before human use. While Alabama's loss is saddening, he did volunteer for the test with full knowledge of what could go wrong. His is an example all at project freelancer learned from, and we have never repeated his mistakes. 


	3. Agent Missouri

CODENAME: AGENT MISSOURI

REAL NAME: JOHN JENKINS

SUIT TYPE: ODST DEFAULT

SUIT COLOR: SILVER

SUIT POWER: LOCKDOWN

AGENT RANKING: 50

PROFILE: Agent Missouri was recruited with a single, sole purpose in mind. While a talented soldier, Missouri was sent to a simulation base for his extremely abrasive personality. He talked back to authority, he ignored direct orders and fought with his fellow soldiers. In his two mission roster, agent Missouri has been used entirely as cannon fodder. When put into a battle, eve. The most professional of soldier lose the heir temper and make him a priority. His armour lockdown triggers whenever he is injured, making him effectively nothing more than a distraction to allow other members of project freelancer to get past while the enemy is occupied with him.

ALLIES: Almost every member of project freelancer dislikes agent Missouri. He has made many enemies, and his suit lockdown has been used more than once simply to shut him up. The only person he has a semblance of respect for is agent Kentucky, who is just as foul mouthed as he is.

MISSIONS:  
-TRIESTA: Was sent in along with agents Kentucky, Oklahoma and D.C. Missouri attracted the fire of the numerous snipers around the city, allowing the rest of his team free reign. Missouri's armour had 339 bullet wounds in it, but only one managed to penetrate and hit him in the genital area.

-NEW ORION: Missouri was used once again as bait. He sat outside the terrorist base and hurled insults at them for three hours non stop before the terrorists sent a squad to take him out. He led them into a back alley where his team was supposed to ambush and take their armour. This proved unnecessary, however, as the team found an alternate way in through a drainage pipe. They found agent Missouri, hours later, lying in an alley trapped in lockdown. He is still recovering from his numerous injuries, not helped by the fact that every medic demands double pay to treat him.

NOTES: Agent Missouri is one of the lowest ranked agents for a reason. It is unlikely he will ever go beyond his current ranking or role as bait. He is tolerated both because of his use in a siege situation, and also because he is testing the lockdown armour. It is my hope that once all flaws have been ironed out, the feature become standard on all freelancer armour. It would likely render heavy armour obsolete. In its current state, however, it merely leaves the victim defenceless and immobile. Once his work as a live test subject is completed, it is likely he will be removed from the programme. 


	4. Agent DC

CODENAME: AGENT WASHINGTON D.C (D.C)

REAL NAME: DREW FYRE

SUIT TYPE: EVA ARMOUR

SUIT COLOR: CRIMSON

SUIT POWER: HEAT GAUNTLET

PROFILE: Agent D.C is a clinical sociopath. Both sadistic and clever, D.C is as low as she is on the battlefield due to these tendencies. She was found in a UNSC prison after multiple counts of murder. While without a doubt deserving to rot in jail, I realised that the same mental process she had put into murder could be put into battlefield planning. I hoped that providing an outlet for her destructive side would allow her to stabilise. Unfortunately, D.C has not changed in her years as a freelancer. She has assaulted fellow freelancers on multiple occasions, and there are several unexplained prisoner deaths I am willing to chalk up to her. While an effectively evil person, agent D.C is still a brilliant tactical mind. She can factor in all of the powers and advantages of her team mates, and turn it into a skilled battle plan. She uses various kinds of grenades to good effect, and also uses the somewhat questionable weapon of a steel bat. When it comes to interrogation, she uses her heat gauntlets to deadly effect. However, she remains mentally unbalanced, and requires a strong leader such agent Minnesota to keep her in check.

ALLIES: Functions well with the other members at the bottom of the chart. The shared trait of them all being lowly ranked seems to unite them, and they are the only members she is not bluntly aggressiveness to. She holds agent Minnesota in high regard, and will listen to his orders exactly. He also is the only agent who can hold her back when she loses her temper.

MISSIONS:  
-Triesta: As one of the few missions D.C went on without Minnesota, D.C also had to deal with the personality of agent Missouri. She apparently sent him into the sniper infested central city as revenge for some of his more insulting comments. Nevertheless, she helped capture the leader and extract the information from him. Its only a pity that he didn't survive the process.

-Typhous: The small moon was home to a medium sized incursionist base. While D.C came up with a well designed plan, agent Minnesota decided against it to go with agent Oklahoma's suggestion of a stealthy approach. Apparently insulted, D.C went off on her own and killed the leader by herself. It is worth noting that the leader had severe burn marks and it is likely he was tortured. For her error, I left the punishment to agent Minnesota. He chose not to punish her, an act which will not assist him in moving up the leaderboard.

-Halistorm: The rebel leaders believed themselves safe inside a colossal galactic storm. They had an entire base stationed within the centre of it, and only one ship every six months ever dared try to deliver supplies. The MOI was able to penetrate the storm and access the base. As they were the lowest ranked agents, the bottom boarders were sent on a simple task to eliminate the supply ship for the base. Agent D.C did an apt job at her task of both planning the attack and executing it, however she lost her temper and decided to go after the captain. This would cost her dearly, as in the resulting fight she not only lost her hand but required the help of her team to get her out alive.

New Orion: As the first mission D.C went on since the attachment of her prosthetic hand, she was naturally much more cautious. Even with agent Alabama with them, she held her cool and managed to get through the mission without any major incidents.

Greenfort: A fully forested planet that had a research base calling for help on it, Greenfort is further proof that D.C is not mentally stable. I sent in the bottom boarders to give them a challenge. What followed was a disaster. The prototype bioweapons were detonated by terrorists before the team could stop it. All of the vegetation in Greenfort was decimated by the blast, and the team only barely reached extraction. The exact reason the bomb went off is unclear, but it is at least partially due to D.C giving away the teams position early, compromising the mission.

NOTES: Agent D.C struggles to remain in control of her destructive tendencies. Whilst there is an effective, ruthless soldier within her, she most often falls to her base desires of savagery and chaos. Her tactical mind makes her an asset as a strategist, but only when a leader such as agent Minnesota is on hand to channel them. Due to her most recent failings, D.C is undergoing therapy, and it is my hope she will grow to become the agent I know she can be.  



	5. Agent Montana

CODENAME: AGENT MONTANA

REAL NAME: RYAN GOODWIN

AGE: 32

SUIT TYPE: Security helmet with Scout chest piece.

SUIT COLOR: Blue

SUIT POWER: Aqua Affinity

PROFILE: Recruited from the Navy, Agent Montana's skill set lies in the very specific realm of water combat. To this extent, his suit power allows him a respirator and an aquatic propulsion unit, raising his effectiveness even higher when in his element. When outside of water, however, Montana requires the assistance of team members to cover for his weaknesses. He has skill in both pistol shooting and knife combat, but also carries a specialised harpoon gun for combat both in and out of water. He prefers to remain quiet in social settings, meaning than while he is not particularly close to any of his teammates he is not at odds with them either. In battle he follows orders and makes very little input of his own. This is both a blessing and a curse for his rankings. Overall, he simply doesn't have the aptitude outside of water to be ranked any higher than he is already.

ALLIES: Is on good terms with all the bottom boarders. Never speaks out of place, and most of the members of Project Freelancer have a quiet admiration for the man.

MISSIONS:  
-Typhous: In the argument over strategy that took place in this fight, agent Montana followed the orders of Minnesota, and carefully snuck his way in with agent Oklahoma. Their work was in vain, however, due to agent D.C, who chose to disobey orders and run ahead to kill the rebel leader on Typhous.

-Hailstorm: The bottom boarders had the simple task of taking out a low level supply ship. Agent Montana followed orders in combat and managed to take out a good number of troops. When the internal gravity of the craft was compromised, Agent Montana was a much more formidable adversary, his enhancement allowing him to propel in zero gravity quite effectively. When agent DC was injured, it was him and agent Minnesota who got her out.

New Orion: This is probably agent Montana's most effective mission to date. He used that large water pipes throughout much of the city to travel quickly, stealthily eliminating foes and completing the objective fast.

Greenfort: Agent Montana was up for promotion. He had proved that he was, at the very least, a capable soldier who had a very specific speciality. On greenfort, he worked with his usual brand of efficient silence, and alongside agent Oklahoma infiltrated the weapon facility here. Most of the report from this point differ, agent DC insists it was agent Montana who gave it away with his harpoon while he claims DC lost control and began to attack madly. Whoever was right, the entire planet was destroyed as a result. Montana's potential promotion lost a lot of ground here.

Notes: Agent Montana is a solid fighter. He remains cool under pressure, never let's his pride get in the way, and always gets the job done. When his unique skills are put to use he is highly effective, and unlike many people who have a unique skill, does not have a vastly inflated ego. Montana continues regular training, and it is this that has helped him rise above agent DC. Unfortunately, he all too much relies on others to give him orders, and is unable to fiction independently. It is likely he will always be a follower, and never a self directed leader. 


	6. Agent Oklahoma

CODENAME: OKLAHOMA

REAL NAME: MARK EVANS

AGE: 36

SUIT TYPE: EOD Helm, EOD body plate

SUIT COLOR: WHITE WITH GREY HIGHLIGHTS

SUIT POWER: Noise Cancellation

PROFILE: Agent Oklahoma is one of the more saddening cases for agents. His skill on infiltration missions, his photographic memory and his eye for detail made him useful for missions where stealth was critical. He responded well to all training, and was on the fast track to being on the top of the board. However, on the first combat mission he was put on he was captured by incursionist forces. It took project freelancer eighteen months to recover him. It this time, Oklahoma had gone through extreme torture, including the removal of his right hand. When the Freelancers finally found him and got him out, he had sustained intense physical and psychological damage. While it was entirely possible to fit him with a prosthetic, as many of our Freelancers are, Oklahoma has refused all treatment. He wears specialist armour that has no left hand. This is not an advantage to him, and he has dropped heavily down the results table as a result of several failed training exercises. He now works with the bottom boarders, and has developed an extreme attachment to them.

ALLIES: Agent Oklahoma has latched on to the bottom boarders. He respects them all as equals and friends, something not many other of the higher skilled agents do. He seems to be very good friends with Agent Montana, as they both seem to work together often in missions.

MISSIONS:  
-Scion: Scion was a planet outside of UNSC control. It was populated and controlled entirely by military incursionist forces. In the third major mission of Project Freelancer, twelve of the then highest ranked agents were sent in to eliminate three of the highest ranked leaders and recover important data. Both Agent Virginia and Agent Oklahoma were sent in together to recover the data. Due to unforseen forces, both the agents were caught, but agent Virginia managed to escape via her cloak unit and complete the objective. Oklahoma was captured.

RESCUE OF AGENT OKLAHOMA: Agent Oklahoma's location was gleaned after several years worth of hints and information came together. Agents Virginia, Iowa and California were sent in to recover him. Using the element of stealth the trio are acclaimed for, they rescued Agent Oklahoma before anybody knew he was missing. On the way out, Oklahoma ran from them back into the compound. The agents were willing to leave him for dead, before the entire compound exploded, killing everybody in it. Oklahoma survived, and would spend several months recovering from his ordeal.

Triesta: This was Agent Oklahoma's first active mission since his accident, as a well as his first meeting with his new companions. He preformed well, but was notably handicapped by his amputation. The mission appeared to be a bonding experience for Oklahoma, as from this point on he was friends with all of the low boarders. Except Alabama.

Typhous: In this mission, Oklahoma demonstrated his full potential. Sneaking into the base with the help of Agent Alabama, they were close to eliminating the leader when DC gave away their location by setting the base to full alert. Oklahoma was notably angry at Agent DC, but he deferred to Minnesota's judgement when he chose not to punish her.

Halistorm: All the bottom boarders went in to destroy a supply ship to ensure there was no escape for the incursionist forces. Oklahoma used his noise cancellation technology to clear the entire cargo bay before anybody realised he was gone. However, Agent DC ran off ahead and was severely injured. While Minnesota and Alabama worked together to get her out, Oklahoma focussed on the objective and put an explosive device onto the reactor core. Once everybody was out, he detonated the device. It is due to him that the mission succeeded, which is why he has his current spot on the leaderboards.

New Orion: Once again forced to work with Agent Missouri, Oklahoma was still effective. Him and Agent Montana used their enhancements together to deadly effect, moving silently and fast through the water pipes. After deactivating the security, they got Agent Minnesota in who used the PA system to convince most of the base to lay down their arms and surrender. The ones who didn't were easy cleanup.

Greenfort: Agent Oklahoma was hesitant to go on this mission. During he briefing he expressed doubts as to the validity of the information. After the disaster, he insists the entire alert was fake and was just an attempt to kill off Freelancers. He insists it was nobody's fault of what of happened at Greenfort, and that the Incursionist forces were lying in wait and set off the bioweapons in an attempt to destroy them. It is unclear if this is the truth, or simply paranoia on Oklahoma's part.

NOTES: Agent Oklahoma was one of our most promising agents. He was fast, quiet and efficient. If he were willing to be fitted with a prosthetic hand I have no doubt he could rise back up the leaderboards again, but he seems determined to keep his disfigurement. I would like to place the man higher on the list, but simply doing well in low level missions is not enough to place him above his current position.


	7. Agent Kentucky

CODENAME: AGENT KENTUCKY

REAL NAME: KILLIAN UPTCH

AGE: 41

SUIT TYPE: CQB Helmet, CQB body plate and shoulder pads.

Suit Colour: Cyan with cobalt secondary.

Suit Power: Energy blade

PROFILE: Kentucky is one of the oldest agents in the project. While his age was a major detrimental factor, in his previous service as a marine Agent Kentucky had been a recognised soldier. It was hoped that this would transfer over well into his time at project Freelancer. Unfortunately, Kentucky's time in the army had only left him with a deep loathing of working in teams. I tried him with all of them: A mission with Florida and Wyoming, a mission with Virginia, California and IOWA, nothing suited him. The simple fact is that agent Kentucky does not work well with others. To this end, the majority of his missions have been alone.

ALLIES: Kentucky seems to have no respect for many members of the project. While he is slightly more welcoming to the low boarders, the only person he call a 'friend' is Agent Alabama.

MISSIONS:  
-Kino: This was Agent Kentucky's first mission in the project. My initial plan was to have him work alongside agents Florida and Wyoming as heavy firepower. This mission was to stop an extremist group that had taken control of the civilian vessel The Kino. This was an effort to show the world the possibilities project Freelancer had beyond fighting Covenant or Incursionist forces. Florida and Kentucky were supposed to enter the ship and silently disable the bombs the group had set, before killing all the terrorists aboard and rescuing the hostages. Agent Wyoming would be providing sniper cover via a railgun on a small fighter craft. The plan would have worked. But Kentucky decided he, quote; "Hated Florida and his prissy face". Agent Florida is generally thought of as one of the most relatable, most liked Agents. Agent Kentucky chose to abandon Florida, and went on his own plan. On a mission of such high stakes, such an error might have meant forced removal from the project. But Agent Kentucky somehow managed to get onto the bridge of The Kino, and shot dead all the hijackers onboard. Some of them were using the hostages as human shields. It was an incredible show of marksmanship, but also a foolish one. Kentucky left without securing any of the other objectives, and left it to Florida and Wyoming to clear any remaining hostiles and help the hostages escape. This marked Agent Kentucky rapidly moving down the board.

Triesta: Kentucky had alot to make up for. His next mission was with the low boarders the find a rebel leader and extract key information from him. Kentucky went in with the others and used his Nova suit tech to shatter a skyscraper in half. When the leader took off in his ship to try and escape, Agent Kentucky was able to shoot it down with a rocket launcher. Kentucky preformed well in the mission, and I believed him ready for a more complex, important mission.

Hogans Hideaway: Ex Marine Joseph Hogan left military service in a dishonourable discharge. He did not leave quietly, and used his access clearance to steal several important files of UNSC data. He then sold them to an unknown buyer, and used the money to relocate to a distant moon where he set up an anti government station, on which he commonly talked about government corruption and several black ops missions he was aware of. It was decided by UNSC officials that he needed to be taken out, and his data retrieved. While Agent Tennessee worked on recovering the stolen files, Agents Virginia, California and Iowa were sent in to stop Hogan's broadcast. He would have to be despatched without any outside knowledge. Agent Kentucky had all but demanded a mission, so I sent him in as their driver and backup firepower. Kentucky landed the craft on the dark side of the moon, and then drove them to Hogans Hideaway, as it had become known. The trio of stealth agents went in to silently disable all alarms and defences and eliminate Hogan. Agent Kentucky, however, became bored waiting for the others to finish. So bored, in fact, that he saw fit to drive back to their pelican and use it in an all out aerial assault to blow up the entire moonbase. In the resulting chaos, Agents Virginia, California and Iowa barely escaped alive, and Hogan sent off a final message before his demise. This turned him into a martyr, and in the eyes of the general public the incident became one of the key examples of political corruption. Agent Kentucky had single handedly stripped almost all faith that the UNSC had in project Freelancer. It was, however, not possible to outright remove agent Kentucky. The UNSC wanted him as far away from the project as possible, and it was decided that Kentucky would be kept within the project as a detention sentence rather than voluntary service.

Halistorm: I was extremely reluctant to allow Agent Kentucky on anymore missions. However, Halistorm required the combined assault of all the Freelancers, and Agent Kentucky was still a powerful foe. He was sent in alone to take out a nerve centre, which contained several intelligence officers that were conducting the resistance efforts in the area. In his usual style, Agent Kentucky rammed his ship straight into the enemy, causing depressurization on their ship. While most of the crew were panicking, Kentucky went in and killed all of the men and women inside with a pistol. This mission showed me that Kentucky, underneath the extreme ego, was still a good soldier. From this point forth, all missions he was sent on were solo missions.

Signal 627: An illegal genetics lab on a distant moon had sent out a distress signal, claiming their creations had gotten loose. As most of the other high ranking agents were otherwise occupied, I sent Agent Kentucky in with orders to kill anything hostile. When he got there, Kentucky reported that there was no personnel of any kind at the base. He then claims to have been attacked by numerous large humanoid creatures that breathed fire. He turned up back at the Mother of Invention a week later with severe burn injuries and most of his armour in critical states of disrepair. Agent Tennessee looked into he distress message, and traced it back to a large shell corporation. Whoever created the things in that lab either wanted their mess cleaned up, or wished for a livefire test of their miscreations. Kentucky made a full recovery, and soon wanted to get back into the field.

Uplink: In his regular searches of various databases, Agent Tennessee came across a plot to bomb an uninhabited planet. Kentucky was sent in to what was classified as a low level threat. When he got there, he found a Covenant city, the likes of which had never been seen within human space. The political situation between the Covenant and human forces were already strained, Agent Kentucky was instructed to disarm whatever bomb was on site to destroy the colony. Kentucky made no such attempt. Clearly the racial bigotry from his time in the war still held fast in his mind. He did nothing to stop the bomb, and before another team could be sent in sixteen high grade explosives went off around the city. Kentucky left without notice, and the Covenant glasses the planet rather than risk it being found. UNSC have officially demanded that Agent Kentucky be stood down and brought in for a military tribunal. However, he was released without charge and put back into active duty, leading me to believe that whoever was behind the attack pulled enough strings so as to get Kentucky out of trouble, and stop him from revealing the details of the assault.

NOTES: Agent Kentucky is a survivor of the war, and it shows both in his physical skill and his mental state. He holds racial biased views towards all alien life, believes entirely in his own superiority and his time in the marines has clearly left him with a deep resentment towards working with others. Were it up to me, Kentucky would be removed from the project. As it is, my hands are tied by higher ups who wish to keep him where he can do no more harm. I have decided to remove Agent Kentucky from any future missions, and if anything is to come of this investigation I hope it is his removal from my project.


	8. Agent Minnesota

REAL NAME: Harvey Yoman

CODENAME: Agent Minnesota

AGE: 24

SUIT TYPE: Recon helmet, Scout body plate, Hayabusa left shoulder pad, no right shoulder pad.

SUIT COLOR: Red primary with Cobalt shoulder pad.

SUIT POWER: Energy transfusion

PROFILE: Agent Minnesota used to be a politician. However, in the outbreak of the war, he decided to quit his job and do his duty as a soldier. He was assigned to a colony named Freehold. While stationed there, the Covenant struck with a full invasion. Minnesota was not an efficient soldier. He was not the fittest man, nor was he the best shot, nor did he have any real physical skills to speak of. However, he orchestrated the entire resistance. He used the few ships available to him as well as men recruited straight from the colony to mount an effective resistance. But even with all the planning and preparation, Freehold was bound to fall. Minnesota somehow got a line into UNSC high command and used various political secrets he had learned to blackmail them to send a rescue squad. Days later, a UNSC squad broke through the Covenant blockade and rescued the survivors, as well as arresting Agent Minnesota for stealing military secrets. The colony had suffered over sixty percent casualties, but were it not for Minnesota there would have been no survivors. I recruited Minnesota directly from UNSC custody, saving him from years of drawn out red tape for his actions. To suit his support role, he was fitted with an energy transfusion unit that allowed him to sap energy from other sources and supply it to his fellow teammates. Minnesota's biggest talent is his ability to talk people down, or convince them to his way of thinking. His sound strategic mind makes a perfect match for Agent DC's tactics.

ALLIES: Most people who meet him have a respect for him. He is generally good natured person, and often stops arguments from happening before they can get too bad. He works very well with his team of low boarders, and is especially on good terms with Agent DC, who he works quite closely with for tactical decisions as well as keeping her strong personality in check.

MISSIONS:  
-Lyg: This was Agent Minnesota's first mission in the project. He was sent in along with Agents Kansas, Mississippi and Ohio. The purpose was as an evaluation mission, as all four agents were recruited at the same time. The aim of the mission was to take out a medium sized Incursionist base. While the other three agents were far superior in terms of combat, it was Agent Minnesota who convinced their leader to surrender. The other three agents were assigned to their respective spots on the board based on their skill level, but the Counselor and I decided it would be best if the low boarders received a strong leader such as Agent Minnesota to guide them. Our hope was that he, too, would learn from them in terms of combat experience.

Typhous: The base on this moon had a medium force of Incursionists on it, the majority of them remnants of various extermination missions during the big push to try and destroy them. As this was Minnesota's first mission with his new team, he was unaware of their various combat strengths and personalities. Both Agents Oklahoma and DC had come up with good plans, but he decided to go with Agent Oklahoma's plan. While he guided them through the city, Agent DC went off in a rage and decided to kill the leader herself. Once she did so, Agent Minnesota had to catch up to her and calm her down. Miraculously, DC stopped her brutal destruction of the base and left with Minnesota. Back at the Mother of Invention, I decided to leave Agent DC's punishment in Minnesota's hands. He decided not to punish her, or force her to go to any counselling sessions. While I firmly disagree with his choice, it did bond the two as well as earn DC's trust. From this mission on, Minnesota had the trust of his whole team, and even those ranked higher than him had a form of respect (For calming down DC's dangerous rages if nothing else).

Halistorm: The low boarders had been on nothing but training missions at the simulation bases ever since Typhous. When Halistorm rolled around, Minnesota personally requested that their team have a part in it. He was assigned to take out a small supply ship. With the help of DC, Minnesota executed a well made plan, rounding up the crew and eliminating the three elite soldiers on board. One of them was the captain, who threatened to use a grenade to explode the cargo bay they were in unless they let him go. With Oklahoma and Montana otherwise occupied, Minnesota caved in to the captains request. As the captain loaded himself into an escape pod, he taunted DC by telling her her plan wasn't good enough to catch him. It a rage, DC threw herself as him, however the hatch for the escape pod sealed on her hand, severing it. Minnesota did his best to stabilize her while Agent Montana helped to carry her out. During her extensive recovery time, Agent Minnesota helped her deal with the loss of her left hand as well as ensure she did not do anything stupid during her recovery. I am told by F.I.L.L.I.S that he also served as her training partner once her prosthetic was fitted, something which also helped him with his own sub par combat skills.

-New Orion: This was the first time Agent Minnesota had to work with Agent Missouri. In this mission, even his normally calm disposition was put to the test by Missouri's constant I shots and jibes at him. He ordered Missouri to attract the attention of a group of soldier and steer them away from the main group so that the team could take their armor. However this proved to be unnecessary as Agent Montana discovered there were sewage and water pipes throughout the entire city. Terrorists had taken control of it and forces its occupants off planet to turn New Orion into their new base of operations. Agents Oklahoma and Montana combined both their water propulsion and noise dampening units to become silent, mobile force which took out the enemy as needed. Minnesota and DC followed in their wake, eventually reaching the main tower of New Orion and killing the mastermind behind the terrorists. He then got onto the city side PA system, where he told the remaining foes that there was a large force inbound and they would have to surrender now or die. The gambit succeeded, and the remaining forces surrendered. To keep up the illusion, the Mother of Invention came in to arrest them. This mission is widely regarded as the best one under the Bottom boarder's belt.

-Greenfort: As they had come off the large success of New Orion, I believed them ready for a challenge. The same terrorist forces from New Orion had invaded an experimental bio-weapons lab in the hopes of regaining their credibility after their defeat at New Orion. I sent them to eliminate them for good as well as recover the bio-weapons. However, by some method, the team was caught at unawares. Minnesota was coordinating the effort from their pelican, and as such does not know what happened. From his report, an hour into the mission all communications stopped. After five minutes of trying to raise them, Minnesota left to try and reach the base to find them himself. Before he could reach it, a large explosion collapsed the floor. His remaining teammates escaped the compound and told Minnesota they had to escape. As they were escaping in their pelican, a bio weapon went off that rapidly terraformed the atmosphere of the planet to be inhospitable to life. All of the plants and animals on the planet rapidly died leaving the planet a barren husk. Afterwards, the team got into a hostile argument over what actually happened. Agent Minnesota did his best to resolve the argument, but to this day the team carries a quiet resentment towards each other, of which Minnesota has to remain carefully neutral in.

NOTES: Agent Minnesota is one of the most liked agents, right up alongside Agent Florida and New York. The mismatched group of personalities and skills that make up the bottom boarders are tied together by his leadership skills. The bottom boarders have become something of a pet project to me, a group who I hope will one day surpass those above them and become a higher quality team overall. Minnesota is the prime example of this, a skilled Agent held back by a key fault. When this improves I believe he is the most likely candidate to move up the table, however I never intend to remove him from his team. Minnesota works best with all of his fellow low boarders, and is good friends with all three of them. He trusts them with his life, and they trust him.


	9. Agent Indiana

REAL NAME: MARGRET LON

AGE: 40

SUIT TYPE: Mark IV default body and helmet with a Security right shoulder plate.

SUIT COLOR: Primary Mauve with Salmon secondary.

SUIT POWER: Contained repulsion field.

PROFILE: While other agents may be our most effective, Agents Indiana, Oregon, Tennessee and Porta-Rica are our most infamous. The four of them started off in a simulation bases after it was decided that they were unfit for traditional duty. However, contrary to normal Simulation troopers whose skills seem to somehow decline over their service, the team at Signpost Beta spent their large free time plotting. Withing a month, they had completely destroyed the blue team of their base. Signpost itself was a space station that orbited a small planet. Getting bored, the four simulation troopers hacked into the station and activated its primary thrusters. They then set themselves in a collision course with the Mother of Invention after gleaning its location form our databases. We sent in the newly recruited Agent Maryland to stop them, as his initiation mission. The red team had set up a clever trap and killed him. The four of them then divided up his security armour, so as to mark their victory. Agent Indiana got his right shoulder pad. The four were recruited into Project Freelancer on the spot, where they carved out a name for themselves as 'The Red Team'. Agent Indiana herself was largely seen by the group as a motherly figure, as they jokingly call her "mom". She ensures their craziness doesn't get too far out of control, especially in combat. Her suit power is an early version of Agent North Dakota's bubble shield: It creates a small sphere around the user that can only reflect large collisions. So bullets pass right through it, but large boulders will be 'bounced' off. As a side effect, jumping off large heights with the power active will cause the subject to bounce around. This has earned it the nickname "Bounce Ball" among the Red Team.

ALLIES: Indiana has developed a close bond with her fellow team members. They refer to her as mom, and she sees them as her responsibility. To this effect she often finds herself isolated from other Freelancers, as keeping the Red Team in check is a full time job.

MISSIONS:  
-Agent Maryland the First's Initiation Mission: The original Agent Maryland was sent in with nothing but his new armour and weapons to take down what was thought to be nothing more than a ragtag group of Simulation Troopers. When he landed on the station, Agent Oregon drove a warthog into him, knocking him off a large height. What followed was one of the most amusing clips of security tape footage ever put to film. Agent Indiana's part in the plan was to ensure he didn't die. To this end, she made use of her medical to help him survive the various injuries he went through. However when Agent Maryland recovered and shot Oregon twice in the helmet, Indiana changed tactics. With almost breathtaking efficiency, she executed a rapid combination of both CQC and shots from her magnum. While it was Agent Porta-Rica who landed the final blow with a cement mixer, Indiana weakened him to the point where the insane gambit worked. Afterwards, Indiana took his Security right shoulder pad as a memento. She followed Agent Porta-Rica on his choice to join the project.

-Genosha: Genosha was a planet in crisis. Four major factions were vying for control: the UNSC, the local colonialists, a pirate group and a mercenary force working for an unknown power. The Red Team was sent in to watch over a set of peace talks the people were having to settle the war.

During the talks, a bomb was uncovered by Agent Indiana. With the help of Tennessee, Indiana was able to defuse the bomb. Not wishing to cause a disturbance at the fragile peace talks, the team decided to keep things quiet. Tennessee began to search through the personal information of all of the leaders at the peace talk. From this, he was able to trace back the mercenary group to a mega corporation known as Charon, the leaders of whom remain unknown.

From here, Agent Oregon slipped in among the pirates and uncovered that they were planning to nuke the peace talks from space. Where they had obtained a nuclear warhead from in pure speculation, but the satellite they were during from was heavily secured. While Indiana and Tennessee remained on the planet to monitor the situation, Oregon and Porta-Rica got into their pelican and prepared to assault the satellite.

On the ground, the peace talks were dissolving into violence. Arguments were raging on all sides, and it seemed that the meeting would destroy itself without the help of a missile. However Agent Indiana stepped in and somehow forced all the members in the room to pay attention to her. She then scolded them all, on everything from their language to their manners to how they were dressed. Tennessee finally traced who had planted the bomb- the UNSC.

Keeping the crowd distracted, she gave him enough time to discern the UNSC plan. In the nick of time, he found a plan to use a sniper to execute the representative of the colonialists. Indiana reacted quickly, using a water cooler as a shield to defend from the bullet. She then activated her suit power, flinging the water cooler through the window the sniper was hiding behind. This gave him a severe concussion. Indiana them twisted the situation to her advantage, forcing the UNSC to leave lest she reveal what they had done. It was at this time that the Pirates got the message that their satilite had been destroyed, as well as their battle cruiser, their local base, most of their high level operatives and their exit ride. They exited hastily.

Tennessee then sent a coded message at Charon, telling them they should leave. The mercenaries proceeded to do so. The Red Team then left, leaving Genosha under the control of the colonialists who had fought tooth and nail to live apart.

-Halistorm: The main way in which the Incursionist forces were able to send supplies in and out of the large space storm was by a ship called The Lone Ranger. The ship was almost as large as The Mother of Invention, and as such had to be approached with extreme caution. Agents Alabama, Ohio and Louisiana were sent in to destroy the ship, while the Red Team were told to get in and rescue a set of military hostages that the Incursionists had taken in to interrogate.

As this was a secondary objective to the destruction of the ship, they would have to complete this objective before the other agents destroyed the ship. The team opted for a dirrect approach. By this, I mean that they crashed their extremely expensive pelican into the ship, causing a hull breach. Tennessee shut down the life support for the entire sector of the ship they were in apart from the holding cells. In this way, all of the unarmoured personnel were dead.

It was at this point that their plan hit a snag. Agent Alabama's Farsight enhancement had driven him mad, forcing his teammates to have to remove him from the ship. It was left to The Red Team to complete both their own objective as well as the other teams. They split up, Indiana and Oregon recovering the prisoners while Porta-Rica and Tennessee worked on detonating the ships reactors. Indiana and Oregon reached the holding cells very quickly after that, which was when they hit the second problem with their plan.

The jailer had had the cmon sense to put on a helmet as soon as the oxygen supply had cut off. Realising the ship was under attack, he set up dead man's trigger with a bomb near the hostages. Once he pressed the button, if his finger came off it the bomb would explode, killing the hostages. When Indiana and Oregon got there, he demanded safe exit. He was becoming more and more frantic, and Oregon tried to reason with him. Just when it seemed he may be coming around, Agents Tennessee and Porta-Rica overloaded the ships core. They had five minutes until total failure of all systems, and the man panicked.

Indiana responded as quickly as she was able. Dashing forward, she activated her suit power. The blast was contained within the shield, but at the cost of critically wounding Agent Indiana. Porta-Rica promptly shot the man dead, recovered Agent Indiana and got to safety. Once the four of them were aboard their pelican, they successfully escaped. Indiana had cracked three ribs as well as sustained a severe concussion. Her armour was beyond repair, and it would take her three days to wake up from being knocked unconscious. When she did recover, she ended up having to have several cybernetic implants such as a robotic left eye, and some of her internal organs had to be replaced with cloned organs. Curiously, when she was issued a new set of armour, she requested the old left shoulder pad security plate be brought back from the old armour and placed onto her new set.

-Bandit Hideout: The planet of Elphis, as well as it's moon, Pandora, were infested with bandits. The planet had been a beacon for mining, but after only a few years of prosperity soon fell into chaos as the lack of organised law enforcement caught up with it. The problem only worsened when the bandits began to lead raiding parties to neighbouring planets and any passing spacecraft. Project Freelancer decided to do something about that. The Red Team was sent in along with Agent Pennsylvania to take out the three major bandit strongholds.

Pennsylvania went in with Oregon to destroy the Shotbloods, a vicious gang led by the notorious Lieutenant Steel. Indiana and Tennessee went in with a Warthog to eliminate the Hodunk clan, a group of car obsessed maniacs. Porta-Rica was to go in alone with the Warthog and take out Seven-Fingers, the infamous bandit leader who had a large pack of wolves under his command. The Hodunks were easily the weakest group out of the three.

Indiana and Tennessee decided that the best way to kill the Hodunks was to get them where they were all assembled. To this end,they sent a message to their leader, Papa Hodunk, challenging him to a race. Such an insult could no go ignored, and soon the entire clan was gathered to watch the race. While Tennessee worked on a method to kill everyone in the stadium, Indiana had to auctuly drive the race.

From the first lap it was clear Indiana was outclassed. The Hodunks spent their entire life devoted to racing cars. Indiana only has the training given to her. She would have lost entirely, were it not for the fact that Tennessee had modified her warthog. She had raw speed, if not the skill to steer it. Agent Indiana held pace with Papa Hodunk right up until the final lap, where Tennessee decided to detonate the explosives he had planted around the arena. He had not thought the plan through particularly well.

More than half the Hodunks would escape due to their shields. While Lala Hodunk himself was killed (Run over by Agent Indiana, ironically), the clan would later regroup and continue to terrorise the local area.

The other groups had much more success in their plans, with Oregon and Penny completely wiping out the Shotbloods with the help of some local mercenary forces, and Porta-Rica using the pelican in a kamikaze run. Twice. Any surviving bandits were quickly overtaken by the Hodunk clan, who were hen later killed by found mercenaries who came to the planet.

Agent Pennsylvania: While not technically part of The Red Team, Pennsylvania had gone on many training exercises with them as well as one mission. So when she went rouge and disappeared, The Red Team asked to be the ones assigned to search for her. It was not a task that was completed quickly, and the group chased down many false leads on their way to finding her. Some of the more interesting ones include stumbling onto a plot to kill everyone in the actual state of Pennsylvania, a black ops mission codenamed Pennsylvania (Unrelated) and an entirely innocent geography teacher.

Eventually, Tennessee discovered she had used her armour enhancement on the colony of New Orion. New Orion had been recently liberated by the bottom boarders, so the reasons to her being there were unclear. Giving chase, The Red Team finally cornered Agent Pennsylvania in a bed and breakfast in the main city. She was not pleased to see them.

As it turned out, Agent Pennsylvania's sister, who had long been thought dead, was alive. She had been held hostage by the terrorist forces responsible for taking New Orion and Greenfort, and in the liberation of New Orion she had been freed. Pennsylvania had decided to leave the project and go find her. Agent Pennsylvania's sister was wanted for several counts of corporate theft. Pennsylvania had spent much of her life trying to keep her sister out of prison, and when she resurfaced again she decided to find her. The situation was not set to resolve peacefully.

The instant Pennsylvania saw The Red Team, she flew on the offensive. Using her strength enhancement for all it was worth, she got into a heavy hitting first fight with Oregon. While he kept her distracted, Indiana got the patrons of the store out while Tennessee grabbed Pennsylvania's sister. He was promptly knocked unconscious by her. The sister then tried to run, but agent Porta-Rica had obtained a scorpion tank and threatened to blow her up in Pennsylvania did not surrender.

In the end, it wasn't Oregon's pummeling or Porta-Rica's threat that caused Agent Pennsylvania to stand town. Indiana stepped in and assured Pennsylvania that her sister would be safe cared for. Pennsylvania turned herself in, if only to save her sister. Without Indiana, the situation could have been a lot worse.

NOTES: Agent Indiana, like most members of The Red Team, is a strangely good Agent. Her motherly attitude towards most members of the project (That ended awkwardly for Maine) means most members remember her fondly at least. Her combat skills are also significant, with her unique suit power perhaps being uses to its highest efficiency when she is in combat. Sadly, she is held back by her serious injury. Her implants mean she will never be at her %100 again, and her age is beginning to catch up with her. Out of all four members of The Red Team, Indiana is the worst, yet no less essential for it. 


End file.
